Ghost Rider (video game)
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Races and species: * * ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Quentin Carnival ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * Gameplay The game features a system reminiscent to that of God of War, even having some of the same controls and style of attacks. Combos are done with bare hands and with the Demonic chain. The overall mood, setting and visual style are very much the same as those in the first installment of Devil May Cry. When on the Hellcycle, Ghost Rider is still capable of performing many of the same chain attacks, and can shoot hellfire. The Game Boy Advance version has some elements of Road Rash and Castlevania. Alternate characters After beating the game on certain difficulty levels, bonus character skins can be unlocked. They include Classic Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider 2099, Vengeance, and Blade the vampire hunter. Blade gameplay When playing as Blade, they get slightly changed gameplay. Blade only has his Daywalker Sword for a weapon, he does not have the shotgun or chain-link attacks of Ghost Rider. Combo attacks are much more limited. He also does not replenish health by absorbing flames from the occasional fire-drums staggered throughout the game levels. Instead, Blade can suck the life force from any wounded foe that is a non-boss (readiness is indicated by a circle above their heads). However, during the motorcycle-racing sections, his vehicle can still shoot firebolts, and he can use his sword for melee combat. | Story = The tormented superhero/anti-hero Johnny Blaze, once a heroic daredevil cycle rider before making a deal with the devil for his soul in exchange for the life of his father. | Cast = * Dave Fouquette as Ghost Rider * Liam O'Brien as Johnny Blaze * Peggy O'Neal as Roxanne Simpson * Fred Tatasciore as Caretaker / Blade * Kirk Thornton as Mephisto * Robin Atkin Downes as Blackheart / Demon Biker * Steven Jay Blum as Vengeance * Lex Lang as Blackout / Deathwatch * Carolyn Hennesy as Lilith * Dave Wittenberg as Scarecrow | Notes = *''Ghost Rider'' is a third person game based around the movie of the same name. The game's storyline is a sequel to the movie, and was penned by Marvel writers Garth Ennis and Jimmy Palmiotti. Players can play as Ghost Rider both on foot, or on the Hellcycle. The villains are both from the movie and the comic. Such villains are Scarecrow, Lilith, Blackout, Vengeance and Blackheart, and for the GBA Mephisto. *Produced in part by Marvel's dedicated game production division, this game is based on the comic and 2007 motion picture starring Nicolas Cage. The tormented anti-hero Johnny Blaze, once a heroic daredevil cycle rider before making a deal with the devil for his soul in exchange for the life of his father, rides in this action-packed videogame adventure. Ghost Rider features both on-foot brawling action, full of combos and hellish hits, as well as Hell Cycle high-speed racing. Famed comic writers Garth Ennis and Jimmy Palmiotti have lent their talents to the videogame's storyline. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Garth Ennis/Writer Category:Jimmy Palmiotti/Writer Category:Materials Adapted from Other Media